Lost Memories
by bonesbuffyangelfan
Summary: Brennan was shot on a case and put into a coma. Will she ever wake up? And, when/if she does, what will the repercussions be?
1. Prologue

**So I had this idea randomly because of a dream I had, and I thought it'd be more interesting if it was Bones affected by my idea. sorry if it doesn't make sense, I wrote it when I was sick.**

**Summary: Brennan was shot on a case and put into a coma. will she ever wake up? And, when/if she does, what will the repercussions be?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones...and I probably never will. *sigh***

**Prologue  
**

****Temperance Brennan heard the shot before she felt it. It had a sort of whistling sound, as if it was ripping though the air very fast, which it was. It went into her body just above her main artery and just under her heart. As she fell, she vaguely heard another shot. Later she would realize Booth had shot her shooter and killed him instantly.

"Bones! Don't you _dare_ close your eyes!" Booth said frantically as he applied pressure to stop the blood. "Bones! Bones! Keep your eyes open, you can't pass out!"

"Booth?" her voice sounded faint even to her ears.

"There you go, Bones! Keep your eyes open, help will be here soon!" he told her.

"Don't make me go." she said.

"What? Bones, no one's making you go anywhere! Stay!" Booth said, half yelling.

"I've had such a lovely time with you, don't make me go." she said again, as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Booth cradled her in his arms, all the while keeping pressure on her wound.

"I'm not...not ready to...go yet." she said, her breath becoming labored.

"Bones, don't go! I...I need you!" Booth said, openly crying.

Her eyes fluttered, with her trying to stay awake. "Booth..." she said, her voice becoming increasingly soft. The struggle became to much, and her eyes closed.

**Haha! You don't know if she's dead or not! Neener! Yeah, I'm evil. But, 'cause I'm evil, I have a good wardrobe, glitter, and cookies! (::)  
**

**Tell me if you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. *sigh***

**Chapter One  
**

Booth paced anxiously in the hospital waiting room. With a crash, the doors opened suddenly, admitting Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Max, and Russ. All with worried looks on their faces. Angela immediately went up to the information desk to ask about her friend, while the rest had spotted Booth and came towards him.

"Booth. Anything?" Max asked in a desperate voice.

Booth just shook his head. "They won't tell me anything. I'm not sure if that's good or bad." he said. Turning to Cam, he asked "Is it bad or good news when they won't tell you anything?"

"Seeley..." she said, trailing off because she doesn't know exactly how to say this.

"Cam, juts tell me the truth, then at least someone will be." Booth said.

"Generally it's...not a good thing when they refuse to tell you anything. It normally means that they're in such critical condition that they don't want to tell the family anything if they have to change what they said quickly." Cam said.

Booth sat down heavily in the chair he had occupied for the last 30 minutes, putting his head in his hands. Angela gasped and sat down next to her husband, sobbing as he held and arm around her.

"Booth, I'm so sorry. I know it's not want you want to hear, but..." Cam trailed off.

"Cam, stop." Booth said as he gave her a watery smile. "It's exactly what I want to hear. No one here seems able to tel me the truth."

Suddenly there was a loud crash, and they all looked towards the vending machine which Max had just kicked out of anger and frustration, and...guilt. Russ gently pulled him away from the machine and led him to the chairs.

"Is there a Mr. Booth?" a doctor asked.

Instantly he jumped up along with Angela. "Yes, I'm here with Dr. Temperance Brennan. Is she okay?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about." he said.

"Max came up in front of the young doctor and stood threateningly. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She is in room 447, sir, down the hallway. May I ask who are you in relation to her?" the doctor answered.

"I'm her father he growled." as he sped off to see his daughter.

"I came to tell you she's in no danger from the bullet, it has been safely removed through surgery. She's now in a medically induced coma, which she should be waking up from soon." he said. "So you could go visit her, but it'd be fruitless as she can't hear you."

"I don't care. Can we all go in?" Booth said.

"Yes, but only one of you can stay in the room with her at night." he said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go see her!" Angela said as she started off down the hallway with Hodgins.

It seemed she had broken the uncertainty of the atmosphere the appearance of the doctor brought. All of them followed Angela and Hodgins, in the front, of course, was Booth. When they came to her door, the filed in silently, and formed a loose ring around her bed.

"She looks so...peaceful." Zack said.

"Well, she's just sleeping. That's all, just sleeping." Booth said, mostly to comfort himself because she looked like she wasn't moving, like she wasn't even breathing.

She was laying on the bed under the covers, looking _so_ pale as to be porcelain, her auburn hair spread around her head on the pillow like a halo. She had a bandage wrapped around her head where she had hit it on the floor when she fell after being shot, and she was hooked up to an IV and other tubes, that Booth didn't even know what they were for. She was wearing a light pink hospital gown, which clashed terribly with the dark blue bedding and room. Booth immediately pulled over a chair and sat by her bedside, next to Max.

Angela started crying again at the sight of her hooked up to tubes, and had to be escorted out by Hodgins.

"Bones..." Booth said painfully. He _hated_ seeing her like this; all vulnerable. He was supposed to be her protector!

* * *

About two hours had passed since they had come to her bedside, and she should have woken up an hour ago from her coma. The doctors weren't worried though. It was normal for her to not be exactly on the dot. Booth didn't share the same feelings. he couldn't explain it, but he had this...this _feeling _in the pit of his stomach that everything was not going to be okay.

As he was watching her later into the night, her eyes fluttered a little and he stood up, hardly daring to hope that she'd awaken after almost eight hours without change. As it turns out, he didn't need to hope, for she woke up immediately after her eyelids fluttering.

"Bones! You're awake!" he shouted joyfully.

She winced at his loud voice. "Yes, it would appear so."

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry, I'm just excited to see you and know that you're not...you know..."

"Deceased?" she asked.

"Yes, though I wouldn't have put it so bluntly." he said back. "I'm gonna go get a doctor so they can check you and make sure you're fine in the head, and chest, and stuff."

"Okay, Booth." she said smiling at his usage of the word 'stuff'.

After a long and arduous examination, that she passed, she was told to rest and that all her friends could come in. Angela came in first, and promptly hugged her tightly.

"Um, Ange?" Brennan asked sounding amused. "I did just get shot, my torso is rather sore, and probably will be for a while."

"Oh! Sorry, sweetie. I just...got so scared that you would leave us, that I'm even more so relieved that you made it trough." Angela said, practically jumping off of her.

"Dr. Brennan, the doctor's told me you'd be staying here for a while yet, so I thought I could get you something to pass the time." Cam said holding out a book to her.

"Thank you, Cam. That was very nice of you." said Brennan.

Cam replied, beaming. "You're welcome, Dr. Brennan."

After about 10 minutes everyone except Booth had left, and he was sitting in the same chair by her bedside. She was immersed in her book that Cam gave her, or so he thought. He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, she was crying softly.

"Hey, hey, hey, Bones. Don't cry. What's wrong, do you hurt?" Booth said comfortingly.

"No, it's just...I-I can't read this book!" she said.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, I can't read it! I don't understand it! When I look at the page, all I see are squiggles!" she said, her voice raising in volume as she neared the end in her sentence.

"Okay, Bones, it's okay." he said. "Do you have any other problems with your memory?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered so quietly he wasn't sure she had spoken at all until she continued. "I...can't remember the skeletal system, nor where I was on Christmas Eve in 2005."

"Well, that's a problem." he said. "I can help with Christmas Eve though. You were at the Jeffersonian because a lung fungus was released into the air from cutting into a dead body. You, me, Angela, Zack, Hodgins, and Goodman were all there."

After a few moments of silence, Booth seemed to have come to his senses, and said "I should go get the doctor."

"Wait, Booth!" she cried out as he walked to the door. "I don't know how we met." she said in a whisper.

**So, like it so far? If you do, please review to tell me how I'm doing. Also, if you don't like it, review and tell me that so I can try to improve.**


	3. ABANDONMENT!

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long time between updates; I kinda got bored with this and couldn't think of a good idea.**

**Sadly, I am abandoning this story. I'm sorry, but I don't have any new ideas for it. If anyone wants to take it over, and knows how to do that('cause I don't) Please PM me. But, even though I have not updated in a while, I am _not_ abandoning The Soul in the Bond, or Stuck in the Lab. So, yay!**


End file.
